I'm Already There
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Another sappy C&M songfic!


This is a songfic. It takes place in the future. Chandler and Monica are married with two kids. 4 year old Daniel and 2 year old Ceana and that's all you really need to know.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Daniel and Ceana are mine. The song I'm Already There belongs to Lonestar.  
  
Title: I'm Already There  
  
Rated: G  
  
Summery: Another sappy Chandler and Monica song fic.  
  
Chandler sighed as he unlocked the door to his hotel room. He looked around. There was a bed, a dresser with a tv on it and a desk. . It wasn't home. It was small and he was alone. He set his luggage on the bed. He noticed a hint of dust on the nightstand. He smiled "Defiantly not Monica clean" he whispered. He knew if she had been there she would have been cleaning the room. He laid back on the bed. He hated that Steve assigned him this business trip because it meant he had to spend time away from Monica and the kids. He took out his wallet and looked at one of the pictures he kept in it. It was a picture of Monica with the kids, Daniel and Ceana. He glanced at the phone. After a few minutes he picked it up and dialed his number in New York.  
  
"Hello Bing Residents" Monica answered after the third ring. He smiled when he heard her voice. "Hi honey" he said softly. "Chandler!" Monica grinned "You okay" she asked. "I'm fine, I just had to hear your voice" he whispered. "I love you Chandler" she whispered. "I love you too babe" He could hear the kids in the background laughing and playing. He felt a few tears in his eyes. He wished he was home with them. Daniel ran over to Monica "Mommy" he whispered "Who you talkin to" he giggled. "Its daddy sweeite" she whispered. "Can I talk" he asked. She nodded and handed him the phone. "Hi daddy" he giggled. Chandler smiled "Hey buddy" Daniel smiled "I miss you daddy when you comin home" he asked. "I'm already there champ" Chandler whispered "You are?" the four year old asked. "Yep I'm in your heart and your prayers" Daniel giggled "Okay I love you daddy" He smiled "I love you too buddy"  
  
He called her on the road  
  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
  
But when he heard the sound of the kids laughing in the background  
  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
  
A little voice came on the phone said "Daddy when you coming home"  
  
He said the first thing that came to his mind  
  
I'm already there  
  
Take a look around  
  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
  
I'm your imaginary friend  
  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
  
Oh, I'm already there  
  
Chandler heard some noise then Monica came back on. "I miss you so much" she said softly. "The kids will be okay but me I just wish I were in your arms right now" she whispered. "Me too" he said "Our bed is so empty with out you laying beside me" Monica said sadly. "I know" he whispered "But when you close your eyes I'll be right there in your dreams, kissing you and holding you close" he said. "Okay" she whispered "But I'll still miss you, I love you Chandler" He smiled "I love you too babe" She sighed softly "So when are you coming home" she asked. "I'm already there honey" he whispered "You can feel the love we share in every beat of your heart" he said softly. Monica sided sadly. "I hate you being so far away" she whispered. "I know but no matter how far apart we are, no matter where you are, I'm already there in your heart, always" Chandler whispered.  
  
She got back on the phone  
  
Said I really miss you darling  
  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
  
Wish I was in your arms  
  
Laying right there beside you  
  
But I know I'll be in your dreams tonight  
  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
  
Touch you with my fingertips  
  
So turn out the lights and close your eyes  
  
I'm already there  
  
Don't make a sound  
  
I'm the beat in your heart  
  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
  
And I'll be there until the end  
  
Can you feel the love that we share  
  
Oh, I'm already there  
  
We may be a thousand miles apart  
  
But I'll be with you where ever you are  
  
I'm already there  
  
Take a look around  
  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
  
And I'll be there till the end  
  
Can you feel the love that we share  
  
Oh ,I'm already there  
  
Authors Note: Hello all. Yup here's another sappy Chandler and Monica song fic. I love the song Already There: by Lonestar. Its a pretty song and it works well with C&M. Hope you all like it. Please read and review. Thanx! 


End file.
